


Hollywood Vacation

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [110]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Incest, Karkat sighting, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets fed up with his brothers ignoring him over some stupid machine so he runs away to Hollywood to hang out with D who is about as keyed up as he is over the lack of action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollywood Vacation

“D!” Dave whines out over the phone. “D, they’re ignoring me.”

“So Hal tells me. What are the nerds working on now?”

“Some sort of machine. I think it’s for Bro because I keep seeing dicks around. Not that robots can’t have dicks but-”

“It would be kinda freaky to give Hal one.”

“Yeah, agreed.” Dave nods even though D can’t see him. “So it’s not that, but they are still ignoring me.”

“Oh you poor baby.”

“D.” He puts his eye roll audibly into the name.

“I know, I know. Why don’t you come out here?”

“So I can just be bored with you?” Dave says sarcastically.

“Bored in Texas or bored in California?”

“I’ll take California.”

“Good. Because actually I have a couple days off. I was planning on coming back but...”

“You don’t want to be here. It smells like stale dorito and burnt metal.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound nice. I’ll buy the tickets on your way to the airport. There’s always a two o’clock headed out.”

“Awesome.” He’s already packing a travel bag with the closest clean clothes on hand.

“See you in a couple hours.”

Dave hangs up and shoves a bunch more stuff into the bag and then he’s out the door with a “FUCK YOU PEOPLE LATER, BITCHES!” that doesn’t get any response of any kind since Dirk and Bro are too into their project as is.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, Dave finds himself in California, already enjoying the better atmosphere. He nearly whimpers in relief as he gets off the plane as his cheap bastard of a brother claims that he couldn’t get a seat better than the one in the back of the plane right next to the bathrooms. In coach. Last seat, Dave’s ass.

He’s the last one off the plane save for the stewards. He strides through the terminal with his travel bag over his shoulder. He pulls out his phone to give D an update of his status but he doesn’t get anything back. The fucker better not be stuck in traffic an hour or two out. He checks his phone again as he passes security.

It’s only through heightened Strider awareness that he picks up someone is walking with him as he heads out to where D usually meets them, and only through Strider training does he hold back the reflex to jump at such a realization. “Sup asshole.”

“Sup dickwad. Hungry?”

“I could fuck a cow.”

“Horny too. Let’s get some In and Out and then we’ll screw back at my place.”

“God that sounds like a great plan. Seconded, approved, and passed.”

“Good because I’m about there as well. Fuck work. It’s kept me out here too long. I know it’s getting bad when I start thinking about actually screwing those starlets that keep throwing themselves at me like that will actually help when their expensive as fuck ‘spa weekends’ could be traded for acting lessons and they could be actually fostering talent instead of hot air in those thick but pretty skulls of theirs.”

“They can’t be that bad.”

“I’d rather fuck the cameraman, you know the one with mouth, before I dived into that cesspool.”

“That cameraman does have a good mouth to fuck...” Dave trails off teasingly. “Wonder if he’s into blonde brothers.”

“Fuck no, we are not pulling anyone else into this mess,” D says somewhat seriously. “I mean it.”

“I know, I know. Not actually planning to. But nice to think about while I wait for your dick to be in my ass.”

“After burgers,” D tells Dave over the top of his car before they climb in.

“Better make it drive through.”

* * *

D did make it drive through, mostly because Dave was getting handsy with him any moment that he could get away with it which really wasn’t helping either of their cases. D did manage to keep it from being like when they got the piercing done all over again. But it’s close. D’s glad that they used the parking garage entrance into his hotel so that he wouldn’t have to greet any of the usual faces with a fucking boner in his pants because Dave couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He’s doubly glad when they make it up the elevator without any stops that would have incriminated them because Dave refused to leave his neck alone.

They tumble into his suite with the second half of their meal still in the bag and forgotten on the nearest surface of the apartment. D manages to drag him all the way to the bed, losing a couple layers of clothes, before Dave gets him flat on his back with a softened thud. Dave is climbing on top of him until he’s about straddling D’s face. D’s a bit confused on the placement before he catches sight of Dave leaning over to get to the nightstand looking for the lube.

“Really?”

“Well it’s not like I had the time or space to prepare myself on the plane, fucker. You gave me the shittiest seats ever!”

“And that’s why I bought my own private jet.”

“Which I am taking on the way home.”

“Fine by me,” D agrees as he works on undoing the pants right in front of his face. Why not take advantage of the opportunity. Dave gasps and curls up a little when D manages to get his mouth on Dave’s cock. He swipes his tongue over the head and gets a burst of flavor from the precum that Dave is already leaking. It’s a tricky angle but with Dave rolling his hips to a better position, and shoving a pillow behind D’s head to make it easier, D gets most of his brother’s length into his mouth without clipping it on his teeth or letting it hit the roof of his mouth too much. He’s almost sure that Dave abandoned his search for the lube until he hears a half shout, half moan of success and Dave straightens out above him.

Dave leans all of his weight onto one arm against the bed, kind of cursing it’s incredible softness as his hand sinks down into it’s plush surface. But he can’t care too much as it just pushes a little bit more of his cock into D’s mouth, against those nice soft lips wrapped around his teeth. His other hand is fumbling with the tube of lube, trying to get some on his fingers. Bro always makes this look so fucking easy and even Dirk’s gotten a hang of it, but Dave never seems to get the tric- Ah! Dave gets it open and his fingers wet. A bit of the bedspread too but D’s sure to forgive him. If not, then he’ll just buy a new one.

He reaches around and shoves his jeans down a little more, getting them messy as well but that’s why D has the laundry service at this place. He doesn’t hesitate at all before slipping his fingers in and brushing against his entrance. Brushing soon becomes a finger pushing in as he gasps and moans. Despite his vision being blocked and his mouth being full, D seems to catch onto what Dave is doing and reaches around to palm his choice ass and helps hold him open to give Dave more space to work with. Which he takes advantage of as soon as possible for a second finger.

It’s really hot seeing Dave this desperate, but D would like some of the attention himself but his mouth and both hands are currently too busy supporting Dave’s endeavors to spare any relief for himself. While his jacket came off and his shirt opened, his pants are still a vice on his now throbbing dick and he wants to be free of them sooner rather than later.

Dave of course is working himself open as fast as possible. He pushes the stretching to where it hurts a bit, but thankfully he really enjoys pain with his sex life. He’ll be  a little sore and a little regretful later but the only thing on his mind now is getting himself open enough to take his brother’s dick which he needed like yesterday.

He works his third finger in with a hiss that makes D suck a little harder on his cock, trying to distract him from the discomfort that he is putting himself through. It works a little as Dave moans out and grips the bedspread and fights to keep from coming too fast. As soon as he feels his body give way to the extra stretch, he’s scrambling back away from that lovely hot mouth and shimmying out of his clothes. Hands freed, D does the same, fumbling with his belt to get it loose enough to shove his pants down. Dave of course is done first since he had a head start and helps rip D’s pants off his legs just before climbing back on but this time settling his hips over D’s. He rocks forward and reaches for the leaking lube, dripping a little on D’s chest before getting it close enough to his cock to slick him up.

D’s moaning loudly at the touches because he is just so fucking turned on. He throws his head back in pleasure as his breath catches in his throat. When he still doesn’t have a brother on his dick by the time he gets it back, he opens his eyes and sees Dave smirking mischievously at him and he snaps.

Dave cries out as he’s thrown off to the side and pinned moments later in a quick motion that causes D to hiss out a little as it feels like he might have pulled something in that move, but he doesn’t have time to deal with that, he has to get his dick inside of his brother or he might figuratively implode on someone. Dave does help out and keeps his legs wide open to help keep D between them while he gets settled. There is a half second more and then D is sinking into his brother’s hot tightness. He moans out loud at how fucking wonderful Dave feels as Dave bites his lips as he focuses on keeping himself loose after such quick preparations.

D gives him a minute to recover once he’s fully sheathed, peppering his face with sweet kisses and praise for taking him so well and playful criticism for being such a little shit about it. Dave breathes and laughs and finally tells him to fucking move. So D of course complies and starts moving in and out as they both start moaning loudly in relief.

D tucks his face against Dave’s neck and Dave clings to D’s shoulders. D falls into a rhythm, rolling his hips forward as Dave rocks upward to assist each stroke. It feels so fucking good for the two of them to get some relief after being pent up in the apartment with unresponsive brothers for Dave and too busy with work to get away for D. As it goes though, it gets a little less rushed and they both start trying to drag it out. D continues to moan lowly and Dave pants. Fingers tangle up in hair as their bodies undulate together.

D braces himself against the bed to get deeper into Dave until Dave is pushing him back and they roll over together so Dave is on top again without coming apart. Dave takes over the pace, keeping up the same intensity but slipping into something a little more comfortable for himself. D doesn’t mind, he just enjoys the ride, or rather, being ridden. His hands come up from Dave’s thighs to his sides, digging in a little just as he knows Dave likes it. Dave moans out and rolls his hips a little faster, but not enough to set anyone off just yet.

“Fuck, D. You feel so fucking good.”

“No one else has quite as good of an ass as you do, Dave.”

“Not even your tawdry little flock of actresses.”

“Not even. You and Dirk are twinktastic and have twinktastic asses to go with.”

“But you love Dirk for his dick.”

“I do. Just as you like Bro for his.”

“It’s just so thick. And I’ve seen you drool over it too.”

“You still have a little of my drool on your cock.” D follows up his words by wrapping his hand around Dave’s cock and stroking him with the leftover spit to the same time Dave rolls his hips.

“Hey, I had to get my cock sluttiness from somewhere.”

“Oh I don’t think you got that from me. I think Dirk taught you all of that.”

“Did he teach you too? Bend you over his knees and spank you until you could suck properly?”

“I think you’re mixing up fantasies, Dave. I remember walking into that scene between you and Bro.”

“Oh yeah,” Dave grins at the memory. “You should try it. I’m sure Bro would be willing to give you some private lessons.”

“Imagine if we both showed up in short plaid skirts and whatever is in the rest of a school girl’s uniform.”

“He’d get an erection so hard, he’d fall over. I love it. Can we order some afterwards?”

“Yeah,” D says a bit breathily as the pleasure is slowly approaching that edge. He thinks that Dave is starting to feel it too as his rhythm gets a little off and he’s getting bouncier to get more of his cock. “I say we also order in some ice cream.”

“Your room service does that? That’s fucking sweet.” That apparently is incentive enough for Dave as he finally gets into the fucking with the intent to finish. D doesn’t mind and enjoys being dragged along as Dave goes faster and faster and gets tighter around his cock. D gets loud again as he feels so good. Dirk and Bro definitely taught him well along with being a natural slut. D’s just here to reap the benefits.

Dave joins in with his moans as he gets closer to the edge, begging D to come with him, to fall over the edge with him. D nods as words escape him and then moments later they are both orgasming, one after another. It’s not the most explosive orgasms they’ve ever had but they are some desperately needed ones.

Dave collapses down on D with a happy sigh. D is trying to draw air in as his body tingles. Dave shivers a little as the aftershocks course through him. They lay like that for a while before Dave finally rolls off, wincing as D’s dick comes out.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I’ve had worse. Just pushed it.”

“You didn’t have to, you know.”

“Says the guy who pulled a back muscle trying to get his dick into me. How is that anyways?”

“A little sore. Nothing a bath won’t fix.”

“Well that sounds wonderful. I say we order ice cream, finish dinner, and then eat ice cream in the tub.”

“That is a fucking genius idea. But first we’d have to move.”

“Shit. Okay, we’ll put that off until we can move. Hey, but your pants are nearby and that means your phone is nearby and gimme so we can order pretty things with which to torture the dumb nerds back home with.”

“I wonder if they would even answer a skype call,” D muses as he sits up just enough to fish his phone out before flopping back down next to Dave. They both scoot together and curl up towards each other’s warmth as they both look at the phone.

When D unlocks his phone he finds that he has a notification waiting. An update to one of his favorite bloggers. “Okay, hold on, I have to show you this guy,” D explains as he taps on it, bringing up the page. “He’s a film student who is studying nearby and apparently works with a popular film studio but I don’t think it’s mine because I haven’t been able to identify him yet but he could be, I don’t know, but that’s not the big thing. The thing is that he’s a genius movie critic with one of the most critical eyes I’ve ever seen and a perfect grasp on the theory of a good story and how to tell it with cinematics, like he’s picked up on some of the themes I’ve put into my movies that I didn’t think anyone would get, that not even Bro picked up on. And he has such an explosive vocabulary to go with it. Just look at this bit.”

He scrolls down to one of his favorite pieces.

_...But the changes this year were akin to killing the family dog then replacing it with a poorly done taxidermy of a different dog and trying to convince all the children it was still good ol’ Fido while they cried because the leg fell off. In short, there was a good deal less substance, it was cheapened, and felt altogether like a lie that was giving off quite a bad smell..._

“Holy shit, that’s incredible. I want to use that phrase for everything now.”

“I know right? I’m tempted to hire him just for shit like that. Get him in a small room and just have him spit gems out for me to use in my movies.”

“Kinda sounds like an online friend that I have.”

“You have someone who talks like this?”

“Yeah, Guru. Or at least that’s the name he gives.”

“I want to hire them all.”

“Yeah, yeah, you want to rule the world. We can do that after dinner and dessert and a bath.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
